


Telefonate indiscrete

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Naruto sa essere dannatamente seducente per Sasuke anche per telefono.





	Telefonate indiscrete

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l’11° p0rnfest:  
> Naruto; Naruto Uzumaki/Sasuke Uchiha; AU, dirty talk (bottom Sasuke)

Telefonate indiscrete

 

La luce aranciata dei lampioni filtrava all’interno dell’ufficio, illuminando la pila di fogli e documenti che ricopriva la scrivania di Uzumaki.

Naruto si accomodo con la schiena contro il sedile e si avvicinò il cellulare al viso, leccandosi le labbra.

“Finalmente ti sei fatto un cellulare satellitare decente. Allora, dove sei?” disse. Socchiuse gli occhi e strofinò la testa contro lo schienale della sedia.

“Sono nel mio albergo” rispose Sasuke.

“Da solo?” chiese Naruto.

Sasuke mise un braccio dietro la testa e sospirò, una ciocca mora gli ricadeva davanti all’occhio.

“Suppongo lo sia anche tu a quest’ora” borbottò.

“Cosa indossi adesso?” chiese Naruto. 

Sasuke era sdraiato sul letto, arrossì alla domanda.

“Sono sotto il lenzuolo, tanto per cominciare…”. Iniziò.

“Siamo in piena estate. Tu odi il caldo, posso scommettere che sotto di quello hai solo i boxer” disse Naruto con tono canzonatorio.

“Non è vero” mentì Sasuke, avvertendo le orecchie scottargli.

“Non riesci a sopportarle le lenzuola, vero? Ti danno fastidio, ti senti schiacciare, vorresti liberarti anche da quella e dormire nudo. Il sudore ti si è appicciato alla pelle, ti senti umido e questo mi ricorda quanto sai diventare umido tu” disse Naruto.

“Ti sei messo in testa di dire oscenità al telefono?!” sbraitò Sasuke, scalciando via il lenzuolo.

“Non sono oscenità, è la pura verità. Al solo pensarmi stai diventando umido già da adesso, al calore dovuto alla temperatura, si aggiunge quello dell’eccitazione. Se ti concentri, puoi sentire il peso del mio corpo che ti schiaccia e il desiderio crescere” disse Naruto con voce seducente.

Sasuke strusciò le gambe tra loro e ingoiò un sospiro.

“Non è colpa mia se stai sempre a lavorare…” si lamentò.

“Quei boxer sono così stretti, sulla tua intimità. Sono davvero fastidiosi, dovresti proprio disfartene. Insomma, ti stanno arrossando la pelle, ti fanno anche male” lo invogliò Naruto, slacciandosi i propri pantaloni.

Sasuke si sfilò i boxer, iniziando a massaggiarsi il membro con una mano, stringendo con l’altra, con foga, il cellulare.

“Se non la smetti di dire assurdità, è l’ultima volta che ti chiamo per la buonanotte” bofonchiò.

“Lo senti questo fuoco che ti penetra, partendo dal basso? Stai ardendo e non vedi l’ora di ritrovare un po’ di refrigerio. Quella sensazione di benessere che ti viene dalle mie dita che, gelide, ti percorrono centimetro per centimetro. Conosco ogni tuo lembo di pelle, come se fossero le strade che seguo per tornare a casa” soffiò Naruto. 

Sasuke si passò una mano sul collo, scese fino al petto, strofinando le dita sul fianco e discese fino alle gambe, tremava alle proprie carezze, immaginando le mani di Naruto su di sé.

“Guarda che farlo per telefono è tutta una finta e anche bieca. Non potrebbe piacermi mai” biascicò Sasuke, con voce rauca. Le sue pupille si erano dilatate e non riusciva a chiudere le gambe.

“Quelle sensazioni che senti sono vere. Ti posso vedere, le gambe socchiuse e il culo, che mi appartiene, proteso verso di me” disse roco Naruto.

“Sei decisamente volgare” borbottò Sasuke, sporgendo il bacino all’indietro in un gesto involontario. Il letto sotto di lui cigolò e ingoiò dei gemiti.

“E sono anche crudele, mentre ti faccio mettere in ginocchio davanti a me. Ti tengo per i capelli e ascolto ogni singolo respiro. Mi appartiene” disse Naruto. Ghignò e s’infilò la mano sotto i propri boxer. “Però al momento mi piaci dove sei, inchiodato a quel letto. Le mie dita dentro di te, le vuoi vero? I tuoi glutei si schiudono solo al pensiero, senti di appartenere a qualcosa, a qualcuno… Le vuoi quelle dita, Sasuke-kun?” lo interrogò.

“No” farfugliò Sasuke, penetrandosi da solo con due dita. Gli sfuggirono una serie di gemiti, ma cercò di soffocarli contro il cuscino.

Naruto riuscì a riconoscerli lo stesso, ed iniziò ad accarezzarsi il membro da solo.

“Eppure loro entrarono, si muovono sempre più a fondo, dirigendosi nei punti più sensibili. Veloci, se ne aggiunge una terza, si godono quanto sei umido… Lasciati andare Sasuke, il _dirty talk_ può essere un modo per essere vicini. Eccomi, sono lì, in trepidante attesa…”. Proseguì a parlare.

Sasuke si penetrò con un terzo dito, dimenandoli con foga.

“Lasciati prendere da me…” esalò Naruto, iniziando a gemere di piacere. Chiuse gli occhi ed iniziò a muoversi sulla sedia su cui si trovava, facendola cigolare.

Sasuke si penetrò con un quarto dito, concentrandosi sui versi di Naruto, immaginandolo dentro di sé. Si arcuò e venne, si lasciò sfuggire un grido che venne deformato dal telefono. A quel richiamo, Naruto venne a sua volta, inumidendo di sperma i boxer e le dita. Le fece scivolare fuori, regolando il respiro, sentiva Sasuke ansimare dall’altra parte.

“Pervertito” gemette Sasuke. Si coricò a faccia in giù sul letto, accasciando il viso nel cuscino.

“Fai sogni d’oro Sasuke, ti chiamerò per il buongiorno domani” disse Naruto, chiudendo la telefonata.

Sasuke allungò la mano e lasciò cadere il telefono sul comodino.

“E chi dormirà stanotte?” borbottò.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSAZSL68HBA.


End file.
